The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD), Division of Intramural Population Health Research (DIPHR) requires data support for the baseline/child aged 3 years assessment for an observational cohort study titled Sprouts: Development of eating behaviors in early childhood. The study will recruit approximately 200- 250 mother-child dyads from among participants of a DIPHR-funded pregnancy/infancy cohort study. The contractor will monitor and manage data including but not limited to laboratory cognitive and behavioral assessments, eye-tracking, dietary assessment, self-administered questionnaires, biospecimens, clinical data, and anthropometrics. Most data will be collected electronically through the NICHD web-based data collection system called the Clinical Trials Database (CTDB, https://ctdb.nichd.nih.gov/ctdb/). The clinical site will collect dietary intake data using either the National Cancer Institute Automated Self-Administered diet recall (ASA24, https://asa24.nci.nih.gov/researchersite/) or the Nutrition Data System for Research (NDSR) (http://www.ncc.umn.edu/products/), to be determined. The child age 4-years assessment is anticipated to begin in fall of 2019 and to be complete in the fall of 2021, to be followed by data management, cleaning and analysis, culminating in delivery of the final datasets and documentation.